


Broken

by aishiellie (axvielle)



Series: Kingdom of the Fallen [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drama, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Romance, aftermath of a tragedy, age gap, angsty, but in a while, but in future chapters yeh, mature!aomine, oh well, overprotective kagamicchi and kurokocchi, really slow build tbqh, smut will come, so much drama tbqh, there is no sex right now, where kiseki + kagami are rich bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvielle/pseuds/aishiellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years ago, Kise would have preferred to die along with his family, but what if he finally finds the reason for him to continue on living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been into the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics for a very long time that I wondered why I haven't made a story for it -_- but now, I finally have :) and I know it's been a while since I last posted anything (especially that other fic I have, but don't worry guys [people who have read that other fic]) I've decided to renew the story, so do wait for updates on that side :D) also, with regards to the tags, I've decided to add some tags that won't be found in the first few chapters (because of the slow build) but yeah, the story will start of sort of plain, but the smut will develop, so ratings will go up.) 
> 
> And for more information, the series to where this story belong to is currently planned to have 5 volumes, but I dunno, maybe I'll find more couples to write about in the future :D
> 
> Also, the first chapter is a bit short, but the future chapters will be longer, so I hope you guys will support this story ^~^ I have a lot on my hands IRL, but I will try my best to update, thanks guys~
> 
> so with that heads up, hope you like it ^o^
> 
> *NOTE: I changed the title because...well, this is what best explains Kise so...yeah XD

_“Ryouta, do not look back!”_

_The urgency in his mother’s voice had brought out a stinging sensation in his eyes, and that was when he realized tears had started to stream down his face. What he was experiencing right this moment was not what he thought would have happened when his day started, which also happened to be the last day where he saw his mother, father, and sisters. Alive._

_***_

His golden eyes opened in urgency as he rose from his sleeping position. His back popping on the wrong places that he had to rub some spots in order to ease the soreness. This was the eleventh day he’s had that dream. Wait, scratch that. This was the eleventh day he’s had that nightmare. The same nightmare that has continued to haunt him for almost nine years now.

“Kaa-san…” his voice barely a whisper and throat raspy. He looked up at the wall clock that had been illuminated by the barely there moonlight coming from the small gap between his blinds.

2:45 AM.

Who even wakes up at this ungodly hours?

 _You do._ A voice at the back of his head said, which he didn’t bother to rebuke, because one; that voice was right, and two, he was a model. Models work at the unhealthiest times of the day and all he could do was sigh as he thought about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the small device on his night stand started blinking in the dark. Knowing full well who it was, he didn’t bother looking at the screen and simply pressed the phone against his ear. “Good morning, Kurokocchi.”

 _"Good morning Kise-kun.”_ The person on the other line said.

“So…” Kise thought for a bit, rubbing the sleepiness away from his face. “What time is it today?”

A light chuckle from the receiver. _“5 o’clock. But they need you there by 4 because since it’s a new line of clothes they wanted to test all the new clothes before you do the photo shoot.”_

 _All of them?_ “And how many would that be?”

There was a slight pause as Kise heard shuffling paper from the background. _“Around thirteen sets.”  
_

Kise gaped and stared at the darkness in his room. _Thirteen? What? “I know it’s a lot even for you,”_ Kuroko had answered, as if reading his mind. _“but they really wanted you to model all their clothes. I’m actually here at the studio now and in my opinion, I’d want to see you in all of them Kise-kun.”_

“What, you’re already there?!” the blonde couldn’t help but exclaim. “Holy, Kurokocchi, it’s fucking 2:45 in the fucking morning. Why on earth are you already there? Who on earth is even there? Doesn’t the preparation start at 4?”

Kise could’ve sworn he knew that the other man shrugged. _“Well, the director of the company, the photographer and the designer of the new line wanted to discuss some of what we’re doing today.”_

“Oh my gosh Kurokocchi, I love you and I really appreciate all that you’ve been doing for me, but you should take care of yourself sometimes too.”

A snort. _“Tell that to me when you do the same, yeah?”_

This time, Kise couldn’t help but laugh. He really did love his manager. Not in a romantic sense, of course.  In fact, if they indeed did have a relationship, it would be the kind that would definitely  fail with 120%. The first reason was, they were both omegas. They belonged to the class of the chain that was mated with, not mated by. Their omegas would not allow themselves to mate with other omegas, they want either an Alpha or a Beta, who would be the only people that would ease their need during their heat. Though Kise didn’t really like thinking about the very reason he lost his family, the thought ran by with a grim feeling.

Kise was what one would call a “Special” omega. He wasn’t sure about a class the same as his among the Alphas or the Betas, but Kise is classified as a “Fallen” omega. Fallen omegas are those few omegas that have the appearance of an Alpha, but have omega traits. Kise’s mother, Kise Setsuna, was the reason why he’s considered a Fallen, but the thing was, though being a Fallen was special in itself, his mother was even more special. Not only was she considered the strongest among all the Fallen, she was an Alpha Fallen. So basically, she’s a fallen, an omega with the physical look of an Alpha, but then she so happened to have alpha traits as well.

To summarize the whole explanation, Kise Ryouta is part of the Fallen Royalty, and happens to be its only prince. Him being a fallen was the reason why he lost his family. Kise grimly remembered that fateful day nine years ago, the day his kind were hunted.

_***_

**_[TBC]_ **

 


	2. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it hasn't really been a while since I released the previous chapter, but I've finished most of the things I've been busy with, so I had time to write this chapter :3 it isn't really that long, but compared to the first chapter, it's a bit longer, though as I said, there will be chapters that are so much longer, so please wait for those :D
> 
> Thanks to all the kudos and comments, I appreciate it ♥

With a sigh, Kise flipped the blankets of him and sluggishly got up and headed for the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub and as he waited for it to fill up, he slowly stripped each thin layer of clothing and as he did so, Kise looked at the scars that cover his body, though not that much, he knew that it was the front of a much dreaded story.

He cringed at the thought, because on his back is a huge scar that starts from his right shoulder blade to right below his lower back. Makeup could cover it when they needed shots of his back, but how much he wished it would disappear forever with the makeup, if only it could.

Another sigh and he finally stripped off all his clothes and closed the faucet and slowly got in the tub.

The silence of his home wasn’t really something welcome to him. In all honesty, Kise hated the silence. He felt like something was going to attack him or something.

_Just like that night._

Kise shook his head and cupped a handful of water and splashed it on his face and managed to finally relax, his back resting against the tub. Memories of the past still running through his mind, and he was too tired to push those thoughts aside that he just let them run amuck.

He didn’t know how long he’s been in there, and how long he’s been asleep, which he just realized when he opened his eyes. Kise raised his hands from inside the water and saw that it has turned pruney, which indicated that he had been there too long. Reluctantly, he got up and reached for the towel that was neatly folded on the bathroom shelf, that was right beside the tub step, just to wrap it around his waist then reached for another towel to dry his hair with and then got out, walking to the other side of the tub to push a button in order for the water to drain and left the bathroom.

Flipping the light switch when he entered his room, Kise turned to the same wall clock that he sees every morning and saw that it was already 3:25. Good thing the studio he was working in today was just a ten minute drive from his condo.

When he was headed to his closet, there was a knock on the door, and knowing full well who it was because of his scent, he didn’t bother to hastily put on any clothes like he usually would when he had guests over and padded towards the door and opened it.

The guest was a man with a big build. His fiery red eyes contrasted with his two-toned hair of red and black, the latter being the bottom color.

“Good morning Kagamicchi.” Kise said and turned away from the door to head back to his closet.

There were a few people that Kise trusted enough to be this comfortable with, and the man currently in his home is one of them.

Kagami Taiga a.k.a. Kagamicchi to Kise, is Kuroko’s lover and a Liger alpha crossbreed.

And as if on cue, his phone rings. “Kagamicchi, can you answer that? It’s probably Kurokocchi.” With a light grunt, the former took off his shoes and headed towards Kise’s room, taking the phone from the night stand and answered the phone.

“Hey Tetsuya, it’s me.” The red head said warmly.

“ _Ah, Taiga, you’re there?_ ”

“Yup, and I think you were right, he was rather pink when I came.”

Kagami turned to Kise and saw the younger of the two look at him with a questioning look. “Tetsuya thought you fell asleep in the tub _again_ , that’s why he sent me here a bit earlier to check on you.” He answered and Kise pouted at that. “I was tired from last night’s shoot.” The red head smiled and ruffled Kise’s wet hair. “Well, that pout won’t do you any good, young man. So hurry it up and change already.” The latter huffed and did as he was told while Kagami continued to talk to his lover.

The relationship Kise’s manager and his lover had was something he wanted for himself, but he couldn’t see him having it, to be quite honest. What Kuroko and Kagami had sprouted from their deep connection back in high school when they both joined their team’s basketball team and joined the nationals and all, and their relationship has remained strong for the past nine years, and it’s still growing stronger.

After a few minutes of shuffling through his closet for clothes, Kise saw that his phone had been put down and he looked up at Kagami. “Hey Kagamicchi,” he started with the older of the two putting his hands in his pockets and turning to him. “Hmm?”

“What was Kurokocchi’s first heat like?” the question came out of nowhere that all Kagami could do was stare at Kise like he grew another head or something. “What kind of question is that all of a sudden Ryouta?” Kise simply shrugged. “Just wondering~” the younger laughed at how red the older of the two got. Though the man was seven years older than him and of course had an air of maturity, there were times were he reacted to things so innocently that Kise found it so adorable. “Kurokocchi makes sure I strictly follow the schedule for my heat suppressants ever since I started having my heat months, and the omega models around me were talking about their heat months, cramps and all the like, so I got curious.” He ended with a shrug.

He felt Kagami’s eyes linger on him a while before he heard a reply. “It actually came at the worst time ever.” That got Kise’s attention from gather his things as he was finally done changing. “It came during a game and both he and I were subbed out for the rest of the game. He wasn’t my mate that time yet, but I promised to help him get through his heat period so…” Kagami scratched the back of his neck. “But yeah, we’ve been together since then.”

“I hope to find a relationship as strong as yours and Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi.” Kise said without thinking and he could feel his cheeks heat up when the older man started chuckling. Kagami reached for his hair, which was drier now, and ruffled once again. “No need to rush kiddo. You’ll find your mate soon.”

Kise nodded at that and looked around his room, trying to see if he forgot anything. “Let’s go?” he asked when he decided that he was finally ready, and he looked at the clock that it was 3:40, twenty minutes before he was late. “Alright, we must be on our way.” Kagami said and turned to leave the room. And exit the house with Kise in tow.

***

Kagami and Kise had arrived at the studio five minutes early and Kuroko had welcomed them and guided Kise to his make-up artist so that he can start getting set up, and after at least forty-five minutes of preparation and clothes fitting, the shoot commenced.

“You know,” Kagami started as he and Kuroko were watching the shoot from the side. “Ryouta started asking about your heat months for no reason at all.” The latter turned to him with a blank look. “Why would you talk about dirty stuff like that to a seventeen year old, Taiga?” he questioned and hit his lover lightly, whilst the other started chuckling silently as to not disturb the shoot, but then the playful look disappeared as he turned from his lover towards the model with a serious expression on his face. “And he’s started mentioning about love and stuff.” Kagami gestured between him and Kuroko. “Like what we have, he said.”

Kuroko stared at his mate and then at the young man he considered like a younger brother. “Ryouta’s growing…” he said silently and Kagami looked at the blue haired man and smiled then wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the shorter man closer, who in turn snuggled against the taller of the two.

“Kagami-san, Kuroko-san, can you tone it down a bit?” the photographer said with a laugh. “We don’t need your pheromones going all over the place, especially yours Kagami-san! Your alpha’s showing.” That made Kuroko blush and pull away hastily with Kagami laughing all of a sudden and turning his alpha down. Everyone in the room laughed along and Kuroko turned to the blonde model, who looked back at him and smiled, which Kuroko returned with a smile as well.

All smiles suddenly disappeared all of a sudden and everyone in the room fell silent, except for Kagami, because this feel was something he was used to. In the room, he was the only alpha, basically the strongest among the people present, and majority of the people working were betas and omegas.

However, there was new presence, and this has almost everyone cowering and growing silent, but Kagami’s alpha started to emerge that he had to bare his fangs. Even Kuroko had to stand behind his lover. “Another alpha is coming.” Kagami muttered and Kuroko nodded as everyone turned towards the door.

Kuroko mentally smacked himself for forgetting something so important.

Turning towards the middle of the room, he waved a hand, waiting for Kise to notice him, who indeed saw his slight movement, and Kuroko motioned for him to go with Kuroko and Kagami. Kise, Kuroko noticed, was trembling.

This was the first time Kise was in the presence of another alpha besides Kagami, and this alpha had an overwhelmingly heavy presence. This is probably due to the presence of another alpha in the building, i.e. Kagami.

The blue haired man had to hastily approach Kise and pull him away from the set and stand behind Kagami.

“Kurokocchi, I’m scared…” Kise seemingly found his voice and Kuroko felt bad for the younger. He took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t worry Ryouta-kun, we have Taiga, alright?” this had Kuroko stroke Kise’s hair with his other hand and pull Kise closer to him.

The door opened and in came a group of three people with one person in front, and from the formation, the man in front was the alpha, and for some reason, did Kuroko feel Kagami relaxing? He looked up and saw that his lover had indeed relaxed, his alpha slowly disappearing and said man was starting to stand straight, a smile plastered on his face.

“You think you’re so smug just because you’re older than me?” he had a playful tone addressed towards the alpha newcomer whose sunglasses covered his eyes, so Kuroko couldn’t really tell what his expression was, but his lips said so otherwise. He had one corner of his lips turned upward, a smirk. “Yo, brat,” the navy haired man said, pulling his sunglasses down. “It’s been a while.”

***

**_[TBC]_ **


	3. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, been a while! This release was pretty delayed and all because of several issues coming up IRL, so I haven't found the time to do this despite all the time between this chapter and the previous chapter, but so much has been happening to me that finding the time and place to do an update was pretty difficult and I apologize for that. But nevertheless, better late than never, right?
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos and the comments guys, I had fun reading them ♥

Kagami crossed his arms. “You’re only five years older, Daiki. I do not fall under the ‘brat’ category, for your information.”

The name made Kuroko’s eyes widen. Daiki? _Aomine Daiki?_

“Tetsu…” his thoughts were interrupted by the red head who had whispered to him that he looked up to meet his fiery red eyes. “Did you not know about this? I was wondering why the clothes line sounded so familiar. It’s Daiki’s.” He shook his head. He was so sure that Momoi Satsuki, the woman who came in with Aomine Daiki was the head of the company because she was the one who handled every paper work and all, and she was a beta, so he had no problem with Kise working with the company.

That was a miscalculation.

In the four years that Kise has worked as a model, knowing his identity as a Fallen, and about the tragedy, Kuroko has always made sure that Kise wasn’t exposed to any alphas due to the fact that said tier of the hierarchy have shady businesses that include forced breeding, and a forced breeding with a fallen omega, which are endangered beings, confirms one child being born with extraordinary powers which will be a good boost to the father. Kuroko didn’t want Kise to be used as a baby maker at such a young age, so he’d been very cautious in picking the agencies they signed, as well as the people they would be working with.

This? This, he did not expect.

First, he was misled that the head of the company they were currently working with had a female beta, second, the actual head was Aomine Daiki, third, the head is Aomine Daiki, and fourth, well…the head is _Aomine Daiki._

Aomine Daiki who is known as one of the most prominent alpha figures in Japan. _How on earth does Taiga know such a man?_

As if answering the mental question to himself, Kuroko’s mate was finally standing straight and stepped aside to reveal Kuroko and Kise. “Tetsu, this is Dai—Aomine Daiki. My older cousin.” Kuroko’s eyes widened. _Cousin? Aomine Daiki **is** Taiga’s cousin?_

Kuroko gaped at the new knowledge and grabbed hold of Kagami’s cuff with one hand and pulled the taller man down. “Then shouldn’t you have voiced what you thought so I could’ve looked into it?” the shorter of the two gritted his teeth and felt the younger man behind him tremble. “Then can you please tell him to calm the fuck down? He’s scaring Ryouta-kun with his Alpha going all over the place.” Kagami shifted his eyes and turned to the smaller man behind Kuroko, whose small hands clenched a part of Kuroko’s suit. He smiled warily and patted Kise by the hand. “Sorry, Ryouta.” With that said, Kagami turned and placed his hands in his pockets. “Daiki,” said older man had been talking to Momoi. “Hnn?” He grunted at his red headed cousin. “Can you, like, you know…” Kagami glanced at the staff and most of them had either this ‘pleased-that-there’s-an-alpha-and-I-want-to-have-his-babies’ look or this ‘please don’t kill me’ look, indicating that his cousin had indeed let his pheromones amok and by the looks of the after effects, he’s let a _lot_ of his pheromones amok. Their alpha pheromones didn’t usually have an effect on fellow alpha’s and it would usually just be felt by alphas when their alphas want to prove who the stronger of the two is, so Kagami didn’t feel any of the effects, just the initial alpha showdown. “Tone it down?” he finished, and his cousin looked up at him with this exasperated look then realized what Kagami had been talking about and clicked his tongue. “Sorry ‘bout that. Just that you were in the building and I’ve had this pent up energy from going to millions of meetings and just doing paperwork that I wanted to have a showdown.” A sigh from the older man. “Only to find out that it’s the little brat.” Aomine’s trademark smirk appeared and Kagami just stared at his cousin. “I am in no way little Daiki, and you know that.”

The older man whistled and gestured in between his legs. “Of course you aren’t, Taiga.” Kagami made a disgusted face and waved his hand. “Don’t be a pervert at work Daiki. It’s unprofessional.” That made Aomine snort. “I don’t need lectures about professionalism, brat.” The redhead replied with a roll of his eyes and noticed that most of the people had left their state of trance and had gone back to what they were doing previously before Aomine Daiki and his pheromones arrived, though they still had a slight tint of flushed cheeks.

Kuroko’s death grip on his cuff had also eased and he turned to see his lover comforting the still trembling Kise. _Poor Ryouta._ Kagami thought and joined in too comfort the young blonde. Of all times to encounter another alpha besides him, it’s when said alpha had his pheromones on full blast.

“Really sorry, Ryouta.” He whispered gently, his hand stroking the smooth bob. “My idiot cousin wouldn’t have let loose if he didn’t sense me.”

“Who you callin’ an idiot brat?” his cousin whined and Kagami turned his head to him. “You. YOU.” He replied, pointing at the bluenette. “You didn’t even consider the people who would be working here.” But of course, Kagami wasn’t surprised when all his cousin did was reply with him Americanized way of shrugging. “”msorry, alright? I just want to let go of all this energy and I thought a duel with some alpha would do me good.” He pointed at Kagami. “But then all of a sudden said alpha was you, so,” he shrugged again. “Can’t do anything about that, can I bud?”

Kagami rolled his eyes again. “Well, sure.” He said. “But look, the kid Tetsu’s taking care of is terrified he isn’t even reacting.” Kagami gestured at the figure in Tetsu’s arms.

Aomine blinked at the other bluenette and the bob of blonde hair could see and shrugged once more and turned back to Momoi with what they were discussing. “That’s not my problem. The kid probably just wanted to please me.”

“Daiki—”

“Excuse me.” A blur of blue trailed from beside Kagami and suddenly appeared in front of Aomine.

Kagami realized too late and as he was about to reach for his lover, there was a loud slap that echoed in the room. “I apologize for my rudeness, but that was uncalled for.” Kuroko said as he set the hand that slapped an **alpha.**

The redhead could feel the tension rise when it seemed as though he heard everyone’s breaths being held in as if once someone breaths out, they’d be attacked or something. “Taiga,” the older alpha interrupted Kagami’s trail of thoughts and he looked up to see his cousin glaring down at his lover. “What on earth is this mutt of yours thinking when he slapped me?” As Kagami was about to explain, he saw Kuroko’s other hand that indicated him to shut his mouth, which he did.

When he didn’t get a reply from his cousin, Aomine hastily turned to Kagami, who was then busy whispering stuff to the blonde. _The fuck does he think he’s doing?_

“Call me all you want,” he heard the smaller man in front of him say. “But never insult Ryouta, who has done nothing wrong. My Ryouta is not like those omegas that powerful alphas like you seek out every night and enjoy their bodies with. He is inexperienced. I have made sure that he never, _ever,_ met alphas, Taiga as an exception, so that he wouldn’t feel the one thing I’ve been trying to protect him from, and this pain stems from alphas.” Kuroko raised his eyes to meet up with a pair of deeper blue than his that were burning with anger and it’s actually a surprise that he’s still standing in front of an alpha like this man because hallelujah, he was still standing. He steeled his gaze because despite the fact that he was scared and all he wanted to do was hide behind his mate and cuddle, it was Ryouta’s pride on the line, and he didn’t want to endanger it. “The scarring hunt that happened to that child and his family nine years ago. In Kyoto.”

By then, the glare that he had been gifted with by Aomine Daiki completely disappeared and it turned into a look of pure shock, and this time, the older man’s eyes weren’t on him anymore. Following his gaze, Kuroko noticed that his eyes had fallen on Kagami…well, it wasn’t really his lover. But the eyes of the alpha in front of him was now staring at Kise.

“…na.” Kuroko heard a mumble and turned to Aomine again, whose eyes widened like saucers. This time, he saw the man take a whiff at the air, and for some reason, Kuroko thought that if it was even possible, Aomine’s eyes would poke out of its sockets and continue to widen.

“Reina!” this was an exclaim after Kuroko saw Aomine inhale so much of the air and was surprised when the latter hastily ran to his lover and Kise. Not sure what was about to happen and still way of the older alpha, Kuroko rushed after him.

“It’s going to be ok—!?” Kagami had been trying to comfort the teenager when he was yanked from him all of a sudden. Just as he was about to get up and scold the person, he came face-to-face with an Aomine holding onto both of Kise’s shoulders. Kagami was about to open his mouth but saw the very intense look on the older man’s face. “Daiki?” he asked, but said man seemed to not have been paying attention to him because he received no reply, so he decided to turn to Kise, who in turn had his eyes wide open as well.

Aomine felt his cousin’s alpha rising and growled at him, eyes dilating. “Keep it down, brat. This is between him and me.” The former turned back his attention at the young boy he was holding and sniffed the air around him. “Reina…” he whispered. “How are you related?” his tone sounded desperate, and Kise couldn’t help but respond towards the look of anguish in the man’s eyes. “She,” he started, biting his bottom lip as he felt the hands on his shoulders dig in deeper. “is my sister…”

***

**_[TBC]_ **


	4. Imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOA, the last release was in March, and I'm really sorry about that. I even thought about dropping this to be quite honest because I've been undergoing a stump and it's been very difficult to actually come up with something to happen next, but thank the lord I got over it!
> 
> So yeah, after a long delay of eight months, here's the fourth chapter, hope you guys like it! :)

_“You’ll like him Daiki.” Her voice filled with laughter as she placed her head on his shoulder, placing her hand with his._

_Aomine turned slightly and kissed the crown of her head. “I don’t need anyone else but you.” He said, earning a playful smack on the arm and two golden orbs, which were literally laughing, looking up at him. “I’m not asking you to love him the way you love me.” She said. “I just said you’ll like him. Like the little brother you wished you always had.”_

_“But I have Taiga like a younger brother already.” He argued back and she simply shrugged. “Well, yeah, sure. But Taiga is like a brother that has a piece of you, but Ryou-chan is going to become like a brother to you, but has a piece of me. It’s like having two of me in your life.”_

_“You mean three,” Aomine countered, stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb. “Risako is already like a mini you, and now you’re saying that your youngest sibling is also like you, just that he’s a boy.” She laughed, and suddenly went quiet. He saw how her face suddenly had this serene look as she went quiet. “Ryou-chan needs help,” she starts. “Being born from the one known as the strongest Fallen queen, for being females, Risako and I were raised to be able to defend ourselves since we’re women and most alphas and betas would try to take advantage of us, so we both grew to be strong women, following after our mother.” A pause. “But Ryouta was raised knowing nothing because he’s a male, and most males in our pack were left to fend for themselves. They said that men should learn to take care of themselves, so he doesn’t know a thing despite being already five years of age.” Another pause. “Risako and I were taught what we already know as soon as we learned to talk and shift to our other form comfortably.”_

_This was what Aomine liked about her. She was very considerate and caring. One of the reasons why, despite the numerous females his father had introduced, he fell for her. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her._

_But what he didn’t expect was the hunt that would occur a few days after that conversation, and him losing the woman he wanted as his mate._

“How…?” the tiny voice had called him back from reminiscing and his eyes landed on two familiar golden orbs.

_Golden orbs that he could have been waking up too…_

“Umm…” Kise started as he fiddled with his fingers under the scrutiny of the man who was holding him. “How do you know, er…my nee-san?” The child’s confirmation was the final straw of his suspicions. _This is him. This little boy is her younger brother._

After he learned of where the attack happened, Aomine had immediately rushed to the venue of the hunt, only to be devastated when he saw the numerous bodies on the ground upon arrival. Following the trail of bodies, he discovered someone he recognized. At the center of all he saw, was Kise Setsuna. His soon-to-be mother-in-law. All bloodied and mangled to the point where he would have not been able to tell who she was if he didn’t know what she smelled like.

“ _Daiki…_ ”

When he heard that faint whisper of his name, he had immediately morphed his ears to his counterpart and his newly transformed ears perked when he was able to pick up where the voice was coming from. This was one of the few perks of marking Reina, he thought. He was able to sense her if she was close enough, and it appears that she is within the marking’s range. “ _Wait for me…_ ” he said into the bond and he heard a light groan in response to what he said. That was the last thing he heard before he sprinted off to find her, and what he saw was something he didn’t want to see. Especially to his mate.  

“I finally found you…” the older man whispered and wrapped his arms around Kise, which caught the younger off guard.

Kise had been shocked at the sudden gesture that he completely became immobile. Though the feeling of being uncomfortable immediately disappeared when the man in front of him was yanked away and he was sandwiched in between Kuroko and Kagami with both having protective stances.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Daiki?” his younger cousin asks defensively and Kise felt Kagami’s grip on him tighten. “You’re scaring him!”

Aomine’s glare went against Kagami’s. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” he scolded. “You could have saved me from all the sorrow, you brat!” the red head’s eyes narrowed. “Tell you what exactly?!” The blue haired alpha turned to Kise and the omega in him flinched and buried himself against the couple who was holding him.

“The child is Reina’s younger brother. And I’ve been looking for him for the past nine years.” Aomine answered his cousin’s question with his voice falling in defeat. Kagami’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Reina…san’s?”  the redhead looked at Kise, as if finally realizing something after so long. “Now that I look at him properly, he really does look like Reina-san, albeit a boy.” His reaction made Aomine sigh. “Judging from your relationship, it seems as though you’ve known each other a while already, and you haven’t even realized that? He literally smells like her.” Aomine scrunches his neck.

“Tetsucchi…” Kise whispers and Kuroko looks down at the blonde and smiles as they let the alphas talk to each other. The bluenette takes on of Kise’s hands and squeezes it, reassuring the younger that everything was going to be okay.

The blonde was glad for the comforting presence his fellow omega was giving off, but what he really wanted to know was how the tanned alpha knew of his sister. His...Reina-nee-san, as well as him. The man clearly knew who he was, but he’s sure that he has never met him. Or has he?

“Tetsuya,” the youngest in the room tilted his head when he heard the other omega being called by his mate. “Daiki’s good. He won’t hurt Ryouta.” A statement like that from his alpha mate had Kuroko loosening his hold on Kise, however, the younger was still clinging that it made Kuroko smile. “You heard Taiga, Ryouta-kun. He won’t hurt you.” A small voice replied but he still stayed behind Kuroko. “Sorry about this, Aomine...san?” Aomine nodded in reply. “Ryou...Kise-kun hasn’t been around any alphas besides Taiga, so, you’re sort of intimidating to him. You know of The Hunt right?” another nod. “He’s had a trauma, and alphas scare him.”

Kagami nodded at that. “It took me four years Daiki,” he added with a laugh. “Four years just for him to get used to my presence, and another year for him to let me be in contact with him. So do understand how jittery he can be in the presence of alphas,” pausing a bit, Kagami dead panned and looked at his cousin. “And now I know he’s being jittery right now you dolt.” His cousin stares at him, his face clearly asking what Kagami was going on with. “Your alpha is still out, dumbass.” as if it clicked, Aomine clicked his tongue and muttered a “I’m such an idiot.” and with that, the room wasn’t as stifling as it was.

Even Kise felt comfortable that he slowly stepped out of Kuroko’s back, but still maintaining contact with the smaller bluenette. “I-I’m okay now.” he stuttered out and Aomine felt a tightening on his chest, wasn’t too sure as to why, but without him realizing it, his arms were once again around the younger man. Aomine, however, mentally scolded himself for doing stuff before thinking. Was he not listening? The child was scared of alphas, and here he was enveloping the young Fallen omega.

To his surprise, the younger had clutched at him, he looked at his arm and saw a small hand that was gripping the material of his coat. “Aomine-san…” he heard a whisper, and he looked at the bob of hair. “How did you know Reina-nee-san?” that question made him blink. The younger wouldn’t have been asking this question of he remembered him...which he obviously didn’t. Well, he was rather young when he first saw him. “I’m…” he started. “Reina...was my fiancee.”

He never knew an omega could move fast until he met Reina’s younger brother.

The younger had immediately pulled away from him and hid right behind Kuroko once again. “What?” he asked the younger, who was completely blocked by the short bluenette. “Alpha mates to Fallen omegas are not allowed to come into contact with another Fallen.” he said. “It’s our law.”

Aomine blinked. “Reina...never mentioned this.” speaking of, he remembered one incident a few days ago that happened to him and another certain blonde.

“...I see.” he finally said.

For some reason, when the younger had pulled away from him, he felt a pang. A pang that he clearly didn’t know what it meant.

Everyone else in the room held their breath when they felt an alpha emotion going haywire, until Kagami face palmed. “Tone it down, aho!” he said and flicked his older cousin on the forehead. “You’re stressing over nothing!” the older alpha growled at the red head. “Shut up baka!” he argued.

“But don’t get me wrong though, Aomine-san.” the blonde slowly came out from behind Kuroko. “We are not allowed to come into contact, but we can...talk, if that’s okay with you?”

Kagami has never seen his cousin this happy ever since the blonde beauty who was supposed to be his wife died. The older alpha was literally oozing happiness, and yet, he kept his cool by standing up straight and looking at the blonde. “I would love to get along with you, Ki…” it was the first attempt he’s ever done of saying that family name again ever since Reina died, and as of the moment, it still hurt saying that name. “Ryouta. Is it okay if I call you that?” the younger nodded.

And for the first time, a pair of beautiful golden orbs meet deep aqua ones. Said pair of both colors had widened and there was a small crackle in the air that the redhead had all of a sudden stood in between them and grabbed his cousin, his fangs coming out. “Why, Daiki?!” he exclaimed, even more of his alpha appearing whilst said man was going on defense know, the room turning even more scary by the minute as two alphas were now about to fight for dominance and Kuroko had pulled Kise away from their territory of domination.

“A seventeen year old, Daiki! A seventeen year old!” the younger started. “And it’s Reina-san’s younger brother! What the fuck?!” Aomine grabbed his cousin’s wrist and gripped it, claws coming out. “This is beyond my control, Taiga.” he gritted out.

“Do you know what’s going on, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked the older omega, trembling in fear as this was his first time being in the presence of an alpha versus alpha fight for domination. The latter shook his head. “I’m not too sure as to why this is happening as well, Ryouta-kun.” They both looked at the two alphas again, overwhelmed with what was happening.

They were still going at it.

“This is something that even the hierarchy has no hold over, brother.” he continues. “This is a rare occurrence. I have not even had this kind of bond with Reina, you know that!” Kagami had nothing to say, because what just occurred is something that rarely happens, and like his cousin had said, this had not happened between Aomine and his former mate, Kise Reina.

“But still!” Kagami argued. “Don’t you think this is just wrong?”

“Like I said, brother,” he growled. “It is beyond the hierarchy’s control.” this time, the older alpha let go of his cousin and set his eyes on the young blonde. Completely ignoring his younger cousin, he headed straight for Kise.

As Kuroko watched the tanned man head for their direction, the latter was exuding a ‘get-away-from-him’ kind of vibe, and the omega in him had to obey that without his knowledge, he felt his legs move and he was mentally scolding himself for leaving Kise under the scrutiny of the first alpha he’s ever met since Kagami.

Kise felt betrayed with how the older omega left him, but he completely understood because the alpha that was heading straight for them had this very intimidating alpha feel. This kind of feeling was so foreign to him that the only thing he could do was tremble in fear and fall on the floor when the alpha was finally standing in front of him.

It was silent for so long that Kise thought the alpha was done towering over, but as he extended his senses, he felt the alpa’s gaze still on him. He was surprised when he felt a hand on top of his head and he hastily pulled away. “You can’t touch me, Aomine-san.” the alpha smiled. “Oh yes I can.” the blonde blinked. “You’re my sister’s mate, and according to the law, a Fallen omega cannot come into contact with another Fallen omega’s alpha.”

Aomine bent down eye level with Kise and stroked his hair. “I love your sister.” he started. “I loved your sister.” he then corrected with a laugh. “These past nine years were years spent with nightmares, but with you in my life, I have to let go of the pain now.” Kise was seriously not sure with what was going on. “But why?” he cried out. “You’re one of the few I can get to share memories with about my sister!” Aomine smiled. “You still can, Ryouta.” he said. “But you’re sharing them with your sister’s former mate, who is now your mate.” Kise blinked. _What?_

Judging by Kise’s face, the younger didn’t know what he was talking about.

“We just imprinted.” Aomine filled him in. “You and I,” a pause. “Are now mates.”

***

_**[TBC]** _


End file.
